bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:SandalHatLuke
Über mich Ich bin SandalHatLuke (ihr könnt mich auch einfach nur Luke nennen), bin 15 Jahre alt, komme aus einem Dorf nahe Düren und wollte hier etwas mithelfen. Ich bin ziemlich sprachenverrückt und eigne mir beim animegucken nebenbei etwas Japanisch an. Meine Lieblingsanime/-manga sind hauptsächlich Bleach, One Piece und Naruto und ich lese auch regelmäßig die Chapter und gucke die neusten Episoden. Außerdem sammle ich die deutschen Bleachmanga zusammen mit meinem Bruder und einem Freund. Wir haben bisher folgende: * Band 1 * Band 2 * Band 5 * Band 6 * Band 10 * Band 13 * Band 14 * Band 15 * Band 16 * Band 17 * Band 18 * Band 19 * Band 20 * Band 21 * Band 22 * Band 23 * Band 24 * Band 25 * Band 26 Zu all diesen werde ich auch noch Artikel schreiben. Meine Hobbies könnt ihr rechts einsehen. Hier der Link zu meinem ersten AMV: | Urahara AMV Meine Top10 Lieblingscharaktere bei Bleach: # Stark # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki und Neliel Tu Oderschvank # Isshin Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yasutora Sado # Shunsui Kyōraku und Ulquiorra Schiffer (mit Resurrección, ansonsten nur ein paar Plätze weiter hinten) # Grimmjow Jeagerjaques # Yoruichi Shihōin und Retsu Unohana Mehr über mich findet ihr hier. Aktuelles über mich Ich habe mir vorgenommen, nun die Artikel zu den deutschen DVDs von Bleach zu machen, sobald diese erscheinen. Außerdem habe ich vor, Artikel zu den Bewohnern Karakura Towns, die noch fehlen, zu schreiben. Dazu zählen: *Midoriko Tōno *Ryohei Toba *Kazuya Usaka *Kei Uehara *Heita Tojoin Den Hauptartikel zum Bleach Sammelkartenspiel habe ich erst einmal hintenan gestellt, weil es leider so aussieht, als ob mein Händler es nicht bekommen könnte. Ich werde mal abwarten, wie sich die Situation weiter entwickelt. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass trotz all meiner Bemühungen nicht viel dabei herumkommt, werde ich den Artikel basierend auf Informationen, die ich aus dem Netz habe, schreiben. Außerdem möchte ich mich an folgende Projekte so bald wie möglich herangeben: * Volume 03 * möglicherweise: Raku * Artikel Renji Abarai verbessern * Artikel Rukia Kuchiki verbessern * Artikel Sōsuke Aizen verbessern * Artikel Jūshirō Ukitake verbessern Woran ich hier mitarbeiten möchte * Mangabände und Kapitel * Zanpakutoartikel * Neueste Kapitel * Mangaguide * Charaktere * Turn back the pendulum series * Bleach Volumes (deutsche DVDs) * Deutsche Syncronsprecher * Kategorie Anime * Kategorie Manga * Alles andere, wo ich etwas beitragen kann oder wo meine Hilfe benötigt wird Hier findet ihr mein Labor, in dem ich an verschiedenen Sachen und Artikeln arbeiten werde. Meine bisherigen Werke (in chronologischer Reihenfolge) *Ashisogi Jizō (Mein erster Artikel: 14.9.08) *Band 1: Der Tod und die Erdbeere (Inhalt) *Band 2: Lebe wohl, Wellensittich. Gute Nacht, Schwester. *Iceringer *Mangaguide *jede Woche: Neueste Kapitel *Kapitel 316: Swang the edge down *Kapitel 317: Six hearts will beat as one *Kapitel 318: Five Towers/Four Pillars *Kapitel 319: Ants and Dragons *Kapitel 320: Beauty is so solitary *Kapitel 321: Black Briers and Brambles *Kapitel 322: Oath under the Rose *Kapitel 323: Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair *Kapitel 324: The Reaper *Kapitel 325: Fear for Fight *Kapitel 326: Knockdown Monster *Shinten *Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. *Bleach Timeline *Bleach in Deutschland *Volume 01 *Ichirō Nanbuken *Momohara Tetsuo *Ryō Kunieda *Reiichi Oshima *Michiru Ogawa *Mahana Natsui *Sensei Kagine *Misato Ochi *Unbekannt (nur ein Vorschlag) *Schulleiter *Harutoki *Shūhei Hisagi (Abschnitte Handlung, Fähigkeiten, Zanpakutō und Trivia komplett ergänzt; Abschnitt Charakter um einiges ausgebaut; ein paar Informationen bei den Abschnitten Aussehen und Vergangenheit hinzugefügt) *Shigeo Gitano *Theorien *Yama-chan (eigentlich Yama, habe das "-chan" nur zur Unterscheidung von Yamamoto angehängt) *Toshirin *Mit *Gemüsemaniac *Hashigami *Kaneda *Ino *Volume 02 *Bleach: Dark Souls (Abschnitt Story, sowie Veröffentlichungstermin Deutschland und Altersfreigabe) *Kai *Synchronsprecher *Tsukaima *Kapitel 327: KnockDown Monsters *Kapitel 328: The Knuckle Debate *Kapitel 329: Raging Rampage